Function of Core 'A' as a resource of the program project grant: The Lesion Analysis/ Biostatistics Core has been widely used by each of the three projects in the design and assessment of atherosclerosis studies (refs 1-6, and submitted manuscripts described within specific projects). The Core ensures consistent quantitative and qualitative assessment of atherosclerotic lesions, adequately powered experimental design and appropriate analysis of experimental results. Specific services include A) quantification of atherosclerotic lesions; B) qualitative assessment of lesion composition; C) apoptosis and in situ efferocytosis assays; D) markers of cell adhesion and inflammation; E) laser-capture microdissection (LCM) for cell-specific quantitative gene expression analyses; and F) biostatisticai support including power calculations.